The Things I Lost with You
by starsandsnowflakes
Summary: Syo and Haruka have been dating for 2 weeks without anyone knowing. But one day, Haruka lost her memories of both her friends, her times at Saotome Academy, and her memories of Syo and he has to recover her memories before spring comes. Will he recover her memories in time? Or will he live the rest of his life without the one he truly loves...? [Syo x Haruka]
1. The Things I Lost

**A/N:** I'm getting really bored with life lately…! Nothing new has happened! And since I'm bored, I'm gonna mess around with Syo and Haruka's love life :) and by mess around, I mean turn it into something horrible because I'm a bitch :D Anyways, let's just continue…

* * *

**The Things I Lost With You**

* * *

**Prologue: The Things I Lost**

* * *

_The things we lost, the important things, us, who are unprotected. I'm praying that someday the shadow of your smile will become sunny. Time goes on, the end of today comes along as any other. I say, "See you later" to your back as you walk away, but the truth is, there is no "later". _

* * *

**July 2nd - Afternoon**

* * *

Laying on the grass and looking up at the sky, Nanami Haruka smiled while gripping on her boyfriend, Kurusu Syo's hand. They've been dating for 2 weeks without anyone knowing or having the others notice. They also got permission by Saotome to date just last week. An hour passed and no one has said anything.

"Hey Syo-kun," Haruka said then looked at him, "We should probably do something else."

"Do you have any suggestions?" He asked and she shook her head.

"No, but I do have a suggestion for Fourth of July."

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Syo asked and he sat up.

"Um... W-Well..." Haruka started blushing a bit then sat up and said, "We can finally do it together..." She bluntly suggested, making Syo blush really hard. The reddish headed girl realized what she said and she looked at him and said, "I-I mean share our first kiss as a couple!"

Syo sighed in relief then promptly asked, "But I thought we did that already?"

"That was before we started dating. It was after we confessed our feelings for each other. I want this moment to be special. I want to do it when the firework show starts."

Smiling to his adorable girlfriend, Syo kissed the top of Haruka's head then said, "Alright then. But you have to drop the formal talk, and I'll call you by your first name."

"Alright." Haruka agreed then embraced the small blonde headed guy. "It'll be a memorable moment right?"

"Of course it will."

After a while, the sun started coming down and the sky turned into a crimson color.

"We should head back before it gets dark," Haruka warned Syo then she got and stretched her arms out. "Let's go Syo."

Haruka held out her hand and Syo grabbed her hand and he stood up. Gripping on each others hands, they started walking back to the dorms.

When the two of them arrived in front of Syo's room, Syo placed his hand on the doorknob then looked at Haruka and said, "Stay with me for tonight."

"W-Wouldn't I be just a bother to you and Shinomiya-san?" She asked and he shook his head.

"He's out doing something and won't be back until tomorrow afternoon."

"Oh, okay then."

Syo opened the door and the two walked inside Syo's room. When they walked inside, Syo dragged Haruka towards his bed and he let her sit down so he can find something that she can wear.

Haruka looked around the room then smiled a little. _So, this is Syo's room huh? It's... nice._ She thought quietly as Syo came back with a white long sleeve shirt in his hand.

"Sorry, this is all I can find that might fit you." He handed her his shirt then sat next to her and kissed her forehead.

"Alright, I'm gonna go change." Haruka said then stood up and walked towards the bathroom.

Once Haruka is in the bathroom, Syo changed into his night clothes. _Why am I so nervous about this...?_ He asked himself as he sat down on his bed. _She's my girlfriend so, why am I nervous...?_ Syo started blushing deeply as soon as Haruka came out of the bathroom. Syo blushed some more when he saw his girlfriend wearing his shirt.

"I'm back!" She said then sat next to her blushing boyfriend and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Welcome back." He said to her then laid on his bed. Syo pulled Haruka next to him and grinned. "That's better."

"Shall we go to sleep?" Haruka asked and Syo nodded.

Wrapping his arm around Haruka, Syo pulled Haruka close to him as he pulled the covers over them.

"Goodnight, Syo." Haruka kissed Syo's cheek then closed her eyes and placed her head on Syo's chest.

"Goodnight, my sweet Haruka." He quietly whispered in her ear before he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**July 3rd - Early Morning**

* * *

Syo woke up and saw that Haruka already woke up. To clarify her presence, he said, "Morning Haruka."

She flinched then slowly turned around asking, "Who are you? How do you know me?"


	2. Life used to be like a Melody

**A/N:** alright, I hope you enjoyed last chapter because, I'm gonna do the same as last chapter! :D haha! I'm a jerk :) whatever... Anyways, I'll try to post a chapter per day or at least two a week because I usually work on this during lunch or during free time at school, but, the schedule is messed up and our privileges during lunch is limited so, I barely have time to work on this so, yeah... Updates will be slow. But that doesn't matter! I get to ruin your feels when you read this :D onwards!

**Disclaimer:** I forgot to put a disclaimer last chapter! D: but, you know the drill: I don't own anything blah blah blah, you know the usual crap

* * *

_Can we each walk on our own? Everyone around us will disappear... But this life of unforgotten trembling will engrave in us, the hope we need to continue ... We'll hum our song under the blue sky we all painted together. Our strides may never match again, bu if we walk on, we can aim for the future..._

* * *

**Chapter One: Life used to be like a Melody**

* * *

**July 3rd - Early Morning**

* * *

"W-What did you say...?" Syo asked Haruka and she tilted her head.

"I said, _who are you_. Would you tell me your name?" She restated then asked him.

Syo's eyes widen in horror. Did he just heard that correctly? Haruka, his girlfriend, just asked him who he was.

"You don't remember me...?" He asked and the girl nodded.

"I've never met you before in my entire life." Haruka bluntly confessed.

"I-I see..." He quietly mumbled then looked at her and said, "I'm Kurusu Syo..."

"Nice to meet you Kurusu-kun, I'm Nanami Haruka." She reintroduced herself to her forgotten boyfriend.

Once she reintroduced herself, Haruka picked up her clothes and walked towards the bathroom to change. Still in the state of shock and horror, Syo looked down and tears suddenly coming into his tears. He lost her. Syo lost his precious girlfriend.

_What the hell happened...?_ He asked himself then started wiping his tears away. _Did she suddenly get amnesia...?_

Haruka came out of the bathroom, fully clothed in her uniform and saw Syo crying so, she ran towards him and hugged him.

"Kurusu-kun, I don't know why you're crying but, please don't..." She quietly mumbled to him as she tightened the hug. "I don't want you to feel sad. So please, don't cry..."

Hearing how worried she was, Syo finally embraced Haruka tightly and buried his head into Haruka's shoulder.

* * *

**Daytime - 11:30**

* * *

"WHAT?!"

Otoya, Natsuki, Masato, Ren, Tokiya, Tomochika were with Syo and Haruka and Syo broke the news to the others.

"So, Nanami doesn't remember us?" Otoya asked Syo and he nodded. Otoya looked at Haruka and asked, "Nanami, do you remember me?"

Sadly, Haruka shook her head then looked at Syo and asked, "Kurusu-kun, who is this person?"

"This is Ittoki Otoya. He's a friend of ours." Syo reintroduced Haruka to Otoya.

"Oh, I see." She quietly mumbled to herself then looked at Otoya and bowed. "Hello, I'm Nanami Haruka. Nice to meet you Ittoki-kun." Haruka reintroduced herself to Otoya then looked at the others. "Same goes for the rest of you."

Tomochika looked at Haruka then started talking to recover some of her memories. While she does that, the six guys looked at each other in confusion and Syo was the only one who looked worried.

"Can we recover her memories in time?" Natsuki calmly asked.

"Who knows," Masato said then crossed his arms. "It may take some time."

"But how did she get amnesia in the first place?" Tokiya asked then five out of the six guys looked at Syo. "Kurusu, what happened?"

"W-Well..." He said then he slowly started blushing. "We ran into each other yesterday so, we hung out for a bit. When it got dark outside, I invited her to stay with me for the night, considering that Natsuki wasn't coming back until the afternoon and the lights could be turned off in the girls dorm already." Syo tried his best to come up with an excuse because he would know that they will get a little bit mad that he and Haruka are dating. "So yeah... When I woke up, she asked who I was."

"So, Little Lamb suddenly lost her memory..." Ren said then sighed.

"I guess we have to recreate her memories." Otoya suggested then sighed in depression.

Haruka... Why did you have to leave...? Syo asked, trying to fight back the tears then he walked away.

"Syo-chan..." Natsuki muttered to himself and he saw Haruka running after him.

"Kurusu-kun! Why are you leaving already?!" She asked Syo and continue to run after him.

_I wonder... Even if she's like this, does she still love me...?_ Syo curiously asked himself then felt something on his back. He looked down and saw arms. When he turned around, Syo saw Haruka hugging him. "Haruka...?"

"Kurusu-kun, please don't leave!" She begged then she let go and looked at him. "Listen-"

"Haruka," Syo cut her off then picked up her hands and lifted them, saying, "You have amnesia."

"Amnesia? Are you sure Kurusu-kun? I don't think so, considering I just met you this morning..."

"But I remember you!" He lashed out her then turned around. "I wish you would remember what we went through these past 2 weeks..." Syo quietly said then he ran off.

"K-Kurusu-kun!?"

With that, Syo disappeared, leaving Haruka, standing alone out in the courtyard.

"Kurusu-kun..."

* * *

Walking back to his room, Syo tried forcing himself to forget the fun times he spent with Haruka but, no matter what, he couldn't forget it; or the promise that he made with Haruka on fourth of July.

_I... I just can't... I don't want to forget... I love her... I really love Haruka._ Syo told himself and when he went inside his room, he sat on his bed and cried for a while.

Tomochika led Haruka to their room and when they got inside, Haruka looked amazed as she looked around.

"So, we share this room?"

Tomochika nodded and said, "Yep! We're roommates as well."

"I see." Haruka smiled then saw some picture frames of two familiar people. The pictures has Haruka and Syo together in various different places. "Wow! Kurusu-kun and I get along really well huh?"

"When I saw those photos, I just assumed you two are best friends." Tomochika said then smiled a little. "Whenever you would come back, you would always look happy."

"Really?" Haruka asked then picked up one of the picture frames and quietly say, "S-Syo-kun..." Then she suddenly holding her head. "Ah!"

"H-Haruka?! Are you okay?!"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine," Haruka nodded then placed the picture frame down. "I just got a mild headache."

"Take it easy," Tomochika instructed then walked towards the door. "I'm gonna go get medicine. Stay here until I get back." Once she said that, Tomochika walked out the door.

For some reason, once her roommate left the room, Haruka looked at the picture again then started blushing a little.

_A-Am I blushing...? D-Do I have feelings for Kurusu-kun...?_ She asked herself and noticed that her heart is beating really fast. _I-I think I do but, why though...?_

Haruka sat on her bed and starting thinking about Syo for a little while.

* * *

**Evening - 9:50**

* * *

After crying for about 3-5 hours, Syo got up and ran towards the girls dorm to see Haruka before it was too late.

_I need to tell her! I want to make new memories with Haruka!_ Syo told himself as he was running towards Haruka's room. _I love more than anything in this world!_

Haruka was laying on her bed and staring at the ceiling. _Why do I always picture Kurusu-kun's face...?_ She asked then curled up into a ball. _I really do love him..._

Suddenly, Haruka heard a knock on the door. She got up and opened the door and her face turned red when she saw Syo in front of the door.

"Haruka..." Syo said then placed his hands on Haruka's shoulders and said, "Even though you lost your memories, I want to make new ones. But only of you agree to do it."

"K-Kurusu-kun..." Haruka mumbled then hugged him and nuzzled him gently. "I will... I'll make new memories with you..." She confessed and she started crying.

Syo smiled then hugged the crying girl and smiled saying, "Haruka... I love you."

* * *

**A/N:** I've been playing Persona 4 Golden lately and I decided to have some parts from the Aeon . ***Don't read this if you haven't played P4G but, it's your choice*** So, the Aeon has to do with Marie (new character) and she lost her memories and she's trying to recover them but, if you form a relationship with Marie, then you can make new memories with her. So, some parts is based on that but, that's it. I'll see you next time :) :D next time, the chapter will hopefully be longer, I'm sorry if these two chapters are short :(


	3. Everything will Fade like Fireworks

**A/N:** alright... Sorry this took a while. But, I'm back and this chapter is going to be sort of longer because there's going to be a lot of romance near the end and we know how people like that :) but, I'm gonna add something interesting at the end so, enjoy and hopefully your feels will go all over the place :D

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill: I don't own anything blah blah blah

* * *

_That day, you took me by the hand and said, "Let's aim for a life beyond the wall". You embraced my weak and delicate shoulders, and we walked throughout the deep darkness. The dream we aimed for is far away... The dream we lost is also far away..._

* * *

**Chapter Two: Everything will Fade like Fireworks**

* * *

**July 4th - Early Morning**

* * *

Haruka woke up and saw that Tomochika hasn't returned yet. _How long does it take for one person to get medicine?_ She asked herself then saw Syo next to her and she started blushing. _Did he stay here for the night?_ Haruka asked then poked Syo's cheek.

"..." He said nothing and Haruka tried poking him again. "..." Nothing came out of the blonde headed guy's mouth.

"Kurusu-kun, wake up. It's morning." Haruka decided to tell him instead of poking him and he slowly opened his eyes. "Good morning Kurusu-kun."

"'Morning Haruka…" Syo said then yawned and rubbed his eyes. "W-Why am I here?" He suddenly asked as he looked around while blushing deeply.

"I'm guessing that after you came by, we must've gotten tired so, we slept next to each other for the night." She explained then she started blushing as well.

The small blonde got up and he stretched his arms and legs as he yawned loudly. "Today's fourth of July," He said then looked at Haruka. "Do you remember our promise?"

"Our promise?" She tilted her head then shook her head. "No, I don't recall any promise…"

"Well, what if I tell you that we were dating before you lost your memory?"

Haruka started blushing then she remembered something and her head started hurting. "I… I…"

"H-Haruka!?" Syo walked over to Haruka and placed his hands on top of hers and gripped on it saying, "Are you okay?"

Haruka nodded then smiled at him and said, "I'm fine, I just got a little headache." _He's so kind..._ The girl thought as she closed her eyes for a second. I_ wonder... Does he love me still...? Even if my memories are gone...? I don't remember going out with Kurusu-kun though... _

"At least it wasn't anything serious," He smiled then sat next to Haruka. "Later today, when the firework show starts," Syo said then kissed Haruka's cheek then got up and walked towards the door. "I'll show you what we promised to do."

Haruka blushed as Syo left and she placed hand on the cheek that Syo kissed on and smiled. I_'m guessing that's a yes._

* * *

_The summer we spent together, just the two of us, began walking on the tatami mat barefoot was painful... The fireworks you bought for me, still made me feel depressed, so it was no good... The dream we aimed for is far away... The dream we lost is also far away... You always loved nothing but boring things. The increasing number of cats you gathered was worrisome... You had always smiled next to me. _

* * *

**Afternoon**

* * *

As Haruka walked around the courtyard in the blazing heat, she kept thinking about what happened in the morning. The image kept getting into her head; and every time that happened, she would immediately start blushing.

"I keep thinking about this morning... Why can't I stop...?" She asked herself then sighed. "I wish I would just stop blushing..." _A promise... Our promise...? I... I... I don't remember making such an odd promise... But, what is this promise that Kurusu-kun spoke of...? _

As Haruka asked herself many questions, until she ran into a tree before she walked back to her room to change.

* * *

**Evening**

* * *

Syo was in his room with Natsuki and things aren't going so well. Syo is trying to prevent Natsuki from having him put on any costumes on him, even though he was trying to put his yukata on** (A/N: **so you can say that he's half naked XD**)**.

"Natsuki, stop! I'm trying to put my yukata on!"

"But, can you wear this for a second?" The tall blonde asked his small blonde friend.

"No!" Syo yelled at Natsuki and frowned at him.

The two rambled on until the crimson sun started going down and becoming a starry night sky. The blazing heat slowly calmed down and it became a cool breezy weather.

Haruka, on the other hand, was in her room with Tomochika, and the two roommates were getting ready by helping each other put on their yukata on and braided each others hair. Haruka wore a violet yukata with a pink sash while Tomochika wore a pink yukata with a yellow sash.

"What are you going to do?" Haruka asked Tomochika as she braids Haruka hair.

"I was gonna spend it with the guys," She told her roommate, "I'd figure that I know a little them a little more."

"That's good," Haruka smiled then asked, "Are they good people?"

"Yeah, they're good people." Tomochika smiled then moved away from Haruka then clapped her hands together and said, "I'm finished."

Haruka got up and looked into a mirror then smiled. "This is amazing Tomo-chan, thanks!"

"You're welcome Haruka," Tomochika said then walked towards the door, "C'mon, let's go."

Haruka nodded and the two walked off of and into the cool atmosphere. Once they were outside, they saw the six guys, waiting for the two of them to arrive.

* * *

_We heard a bell chime as we strolled back home. It was so nostalgic it made tears stream down my face... You shook off my hand and took off running... The sky was dark like it is now, and closed in around us... The dream we aimed for is far away... The dream we lost is also far away... The cold rain fell; you were alone, watching the stones tumble under your feet. I held a cat covered in wounds..._

* * *

"Hey you two!" Otoya happily said as he walked over to them. "You guys took a long time."

"Sorry," Tomochika apologized, "We braided each others hair and we helped each other fix our sash." She explained. "It took longer than expected."

"I'm sorry." Haruka apologized as well.

As they all started talking, Syo walked up to Haruka and he grabbed her hand and dragged her somewhere far away from their friends. The stars started sparkling and twinkling as they saw the two but, they faded away, in a matter of minutes. They looked like they started to cry as if they knew what was gonna happen to the two young couple.

Syo took Haruka to a private place so no one would find them naturally. The place he took her was: the rooftop. He knew it was a perfect spot. They can see the fireworks really well, not only that, Syo knew that it was good spot to fulfill their promise without anyone seeing them.

"Kurusu-kun, why did you take me up here?" Haruka asked as Syo loosen his grip.

"I'm gonna fulfill the promise that we made!" He said then placed his hands on her shoulders. "Haruka, even with your memories gone, we were dating." Syo said once again then embraced Haruka. "We broke a rule, we could've been expelled but, Saotome let us stay if we can our relationship a secret. He could tell that we were madly in love." He smiled then looked at Haruka as he slowly began to blush. "And even if your memories are gone, I love you. I love you very much."

When he confessed, the firework show started and the loud noises and bright colorful fireworks made Haruka smile and blush lightly.

"Thanks Kurusu-kun," She thanked him then hugged the small blonde headed guy. "I don't know why but, when I'm with you, I always start blushing really crazy. It's true. Even with my memories gone, my heart still says that I'm in love with you." Haruka also confessed then tears started coming into her eyes. "I love you, Kurusu-kun."

After confessing their unrequited love to each other, Syo moved some of Haruka's hair out of the way and he pressed his lips against hers. The final firework went up into the air and a firework version of a heart, representing Syo and Haruka's love.

* * *

**July 5th - Morning**

* * *

The day after a wonderful miracle, Haruka walked towards the music room while smiling. _Last night was amazing._ She told herself then started blushing fiercely.

When she arrived close to the music room, she heard voices coming from the room.

"Where did you and Nanami go?" Otoya asked Syo.

"..." He didn't answer.

"Syo-chan, tell us!" Natsuki begged, which made Syo frown.

"I ain't telling!"

"Did you and Little Lamb do something?" Ren asked as he smirked a bit. "I bet you two confessed your love to each other."

"Eh!? You confessed to Nanami?!" Otoya asked, completely in shock.

"Syo-chan loves Haru-chan?!" Natsuki looked at his roommate, who started blushing a little. "Does that mean you love her?"

"I didn't confess! I don't love her!"

Haruka's eyes widen then started walking away, fighting back tears. _B-But, he said that he loves me... Was that all a lie...?_ She asked herself and she started crying quietly. _I bet he lied to me... _

"Haruka," Syo called out for her and she stopped walking and turned around, facing him with some tears in her eyes. His eyes widen and then he asked, "D-Did you hear all of that?"

She nodded then said, "I did and because of that, I... I... Don't want to see you again... Ever..."

* * *

._..We, still being protected, were there... It would have been better if I hadn't remembered what that meant..! _


	4. A Song for My Broken Heart

**A/N:** so, did you like that little cliffhanger? I hope you did because I'm planning something later in the story :) anyways, would you guys like to go onto the next chapter? :3 Oh! And thanks to everyone who favorite and followed this story! It means a lot to me, especially the reviews~! If this keeps up, I'll try to update more often than I normally do! Anyways, onwards!

**Disclaimer:** I don't the characters or Haruka's only song which is going to be in this chapter (spoilers! :3)! I personally own the plot for this wonderful story and two of my OCs who are mentioned and not seen in this story!

* * *

_I can go on living still having had forgotten them, but, if I remember, if I look back, there are wounds that cannot heal… Just like this, it's fine just like this, even if the droplets flow if I go on living, staring straight ahead without turning away… For whom do we go on? For whom do we awaken again for? Whether that person exists or not, I call to them..._

* * *

**Chapter Three: A Song for My Broken Heart**

* * *

"I... I... Don't want to see you again... Ever..."

Those words that Haruka said, started ringing in Syo's head and ears. As the girl walked off, Syo just stood there in horror. Otoya and Natsuki came out and poked Syo so he could move again. Once that was all over, the guys took Syo somewhere.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Haruka was walking back to her room, she kept thinking about last night and earlier today._ Is he in love with Konohana Yukine…? Or maybe even his classmate Nishizono Shiori..._ The girl asked herself various questions then sighed. _Maybe I'm just stressed..._ Haruka sighed then looked outside and saw that it was raining. She walked towards the window and placed her hand on the window and watched the rain come down. For some reason, the pouring rain looked almost like Haruka's fallen tears as they kept coming down. _The rain is coming down really hard... Is it the rainy season already...? Even though it's July..._ She asked herself then she slowly walked away from the window and walked to another part of the school.

She walked through the empty and dark halls. She saw no one. Even though the hallways were dark, there was still some light but, it was dim. The light in Haruka's heart was fading away. She felt like she lost all hope in everything, even though she lost her memories. It was almost unbearable. The only thing she wants to do is erase her time she spent with Syo, even though she spent two days without her memories.

"He caused this..." Haruka mumbled then she started frowning. "Kurusu-kun caused a pain in my heart to blossom... And, I will stay away from him... Just like I said..."

* * *

_The palm of your tiny hand seemed so scared, so one day I reached for the sky and grabbed it. We talked about how this was the world we were living in… Joy, and sorrow, and all kinds of things are waiting for you there…!_

* * *

**Early Morning - July 6th**

* * *

Morning came but, the rain didn't stop; it just came coming down, like a waterfall. Haruka woke up when she heard the rain coming down hard.

Tomochika woke up as well and she looked outside and said, "It's still raining...!? I can't believe it...! I guess the rainy season has started."

"I guess so...' Haruka nodded in agreement then sighed.

"Are you okay?" Haruka's best friend asked and she nodded. "Alright, if you're sick, don't push yourself too much."

"Alright."

* * *

In the guys dorm and inside Syo and Natsuki's room, the small blonde roommate was still in bed, covering his face with his blankets and was hoping that Natsuki won't remove the blankets that were hiding his depressed face.

_Haruka..._ Syo thought sadly as tears came into his eyes. _I wish she wasn't there when I said that..._ He wished then heard thunder for a quick second as the rain kept coming down faster, and faster every time Syo thought about Haruka. I_ love and miss you... But you don't want to see me again..._

Hearing Syo cry made his tall blonde friend worried. Natsuki quietly mumbled, "Syo-chan..." Why is he acting like this? He asked himself then sat on Syo's bed and put his hand on top of the blanket. "Syo-chan, please don't cry."

"Why...? I lost something precious to me when I woke up next to her in the morning...!"

"Who was precious to you?" Natsuki asked and Syo hesitated to say anything for a couple of seconds.

"Someone you don't know." He lied to Natsuki and he smiled.

"Well, the best thing is to forget about it." Natsuki suggested to Syo and he sighed.

"Never gonna happen Natsuki! I can't forget about it!" Syo yelled at his tall blonde friend then looked down and sighed. _No matter what... I can't forget the times we've spent together... She's too important to me..._

* * *

_We go on in a world, where we awaken again for someone… Whether someone is there or not, that's what I think… La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La…_

* * *

**Afternoon**

* * *

"I have some terrible news for you Mr. Kurusu," Saotome started saying then crossed his arms and said, "I'm afraid that you and Miss Nanami will have to break up."

"Huh? Why?! You know I love her!" Syo tried defending the situation but, he failed.

"Miss Nanami lost her memories, and how do you know that she's still in love with you?" Saotome asked, which backed Syo into a corner. "I'm gonna to-"

"What if I make new memories with her!? And what if she loves me again!?" Syo asked and he frowned and made his hands into fists.

"If you can manage to do that, then you have until the end of May to do it."

"M-May?! The end of spring?!"

Saotome nodded then put both of his hands on Syo's shoulders and said, "If you really love Miss Nanami, then you better do something fast. You know how time flies by quickly."

After finishing their conversation, Syo walked out of Saotome's office and looked at the window that was close to him. Although it the rain calmed down, it didn't left yet.

"I will restore your memories before spring comes..." Syo muttered to himself as he saw the rain come down like teardrops coming down from someone's face.

* * *

**Evening**

* * *

**Lost in a labyrinth in the dark of night,**

**I don't know my true feelings**

**Like a rabbit that's fled from the moon,**

**Staring at the clock that won't turn back**

**If I could turn back time,**

**Surely it'd seem a little selfish**

**Under this vast sky, even though**

**I'm connected to everyone, why is it so?**

**Answer me, my song!**

**Hey God, please teach me!**

**It's painful, so painful, but still I'm happy!**

**Contricting my heart so tightly…**

**Ah, these feelings are my answer!**

**Probably all along, like a child**

**Not wanting to grow up…**

**My lost heart**

Haruka was singing in a sad way as she looked at the rain that was coming down. She didn't see a single star in the night sky.

"The rain, I always feel like it's crying... Like it represents someone's emotions... Well, whatever... I don't really care anymore..." She mumbled something to herself then sighed.

Haruka laid her head on her pillow then tears started to come in her eyes. She quickly wiped them off but, they kept coming down. Haruka cried for a while before she decided to sleep early.

* * *

_…Whether someone is there or has gone, I sing…_

* * *

**A/N:** I got Ricken and Nowi married and they has Nah! Oops, sorry...~ I've been playing Fire Emblem: Awakening again and I freaked out~ heh, sorry. If you know what Persona is, then Persona 4 Golden the Animation is been confirmed and it comes out this July :D I'm excited! I hope you like this chapter! Remember to follow, favorite, and/or review! I'll be happy to read your review, even if its been done by a guest~! Oh and read _Nanami Kanata: The Shy, Little Star_ for more details on the two OCs that were mentioned :) welp, see you later and sorry if it's short~!


	5. An Important Update!

This isn't a chapter, it's a notice. I won't be updating chapters until the end of school (which is two weeks from now) because I'm gonna focus on schoolwork until that day. Sorry if my updates are slow. I have some writers block and I'm starting to feel unmotivated on the story :( Until then. -starsandsnowflakes

**P.S:** If I start to feel motivated again, I highly doubt anyone is gonna read the story anymore so... yeah. I think I lost my touch or something. Okay, see you in two weeks (about June 18th or 20th)


	6. You Know Boys Don't Cry, Right?

**A/N: **Holy crap! I'm _sooooooooooo _sorry that I haven't been updating lately! Yep, a litte more hurt/comfort today because I honestly love making characters feel depressed and crap like that. I'm in a good mood so, that's why~

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything!

* * *

_Being alone is lonely... So we just hold hands... By doing that, we remain children forever… __I wanted you to know, no matter what... Inside a dream of a single moment…_

* * *

******Chapter Four: You Know Boys Don't Cry, Right?**

* * *

******Early Morning - July 7th**

* * *

Haruka and Tomochika woke up early so Haruka can recover some of her memories by spending time with the boys from Class A. Their first stop was going to see Otoya, possibly even Tokiya, if he's with him.

Tomochika knocked on the door and asked, " Hello, is anyone here?"

"Are you sure that they're here Tomo-chan?" Haruka asked and Tomochika shrugged.

The door opened and Tokiya smiled a little when he saw Tomochika's and Haruka's faces. "Come in you two." He told them and invited them inside.

* * *

In a certain room, Natsuki looked at his roommate, who was in his bed still, refusing to leave.

"Syo-chan, can you please come out?" Natsuki kindly asked Syo in a worried tone.

"..." He said nothing. There was a hole in his heart that's filled with despair.

Natsuki doesn't know what to do anymore. His friend is so depressed and he doesn't know why.

_Syo-chan... _Natsuki thought to himself then saw that Syo was crying but, he covered his eyes with his blankets. _He's...been crying...? _He asked himself then put his hand on top of Syo's head. "Please don't cry Syo-chan..." Natsuki begged his friend to stop crying then he hugged Syo.

* * *

**Daytime**

* * *

Back in Otoya and Tokiya's room, Haruka got another major headache and she held her head.

"Nanami, are you okay?" Otoya asked Haruka and she nodded.

"I'm alright. Although, I think I remembered something." She told him and he smiled.

"What is it?" Tokiya asked Haruka.

"I was partners with Ittoki-kun for our first assignment, right?" She said then asked and Otoya nodded.

"Yep! We were!"

"What happened after that?" Tomochika asked Haruka and she smiled.

"We passed." Haruka said then looked at the other three, who nodded in agreement.

Tomochika looked at the clock then said, "We're gonna go see the others."

"Why?" Haruka asked Tomochika and she looked at her.

"The others can help as well. Other than that, we're going to eat lunch soon." She told her roommate then walked towards the door.

"I-I see…" muttered Tomochika's roommate as she walked with her. "I-I guess so."

"Good," Haruka's roommate smiled at her then walked out. "We'll see you guys another time!"

* * *

After rubbing his eyes that once had tears, Syo got out of his bed then walked towards the door.

"Syo-chan, where are you going?" Natsuki asked, obviously concerned about his small roommate. "Don't you wanna talk about this?"

"No…" He gave Natsuki a simple response then put his hand on the handle. "All I know is that… something died…"

"Something died?" Natsuki tilted his head in confusion. "Like what?" He asked so he will know what happened.

"...My heart…" Syo slowly replied, trying not to remember that Haruka lost her memories and that she doesn't want to see him again.

Once he told Natsuki, Syo walked of the room with his messed up uniform and his messy hair. He needed some fresh air. He also wanted to clear his head a little in peace and without anyone around him. He also was hoping that he wouldn't see Haruka on his way outside.

"S-Syo-kun?!"

Syo looked up and saw both Haruka and Tomochika in front of him and his eyes widen when he saw the two of him.

_Crap… I'm in front of her… Why did this have to happen right now…? _He asked himself after a quick glance at the two girls.

* * *

**A/N: **Although this chapter may be shorter than the others ones, I hope that this makes up for being gone for _soooooooooooooo_ long. Well, what will happen to the two now that they're face to face with each other? Well, find out next time~ ^^ Ciao~


	7. Haruka's Last Minute Regrets

**A/N: **alright, I'm back with another chapter and there will be some romance but, it will be mostly be hurt/comfort~ other than that, this will be the second to last chapters because… well, I'm running out of ideas! Although, I will include an epilogue after the last chapter~ well whatever, let's start

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything!

* * *

_I won't say thank you… I'll always keep it inside… It won't be a sad goodbye. Silently, the aftermath of the dream rises… Always, always embracing, the fragments that rained into my hands. I already had the strength, to keep smiling to the end… _

* * *

**Chapter Five: Haruka's Last Minute Regrets**

* * *

They were in front of each other. The depressed Kurusu Syo and the amnesic Nanami Haruka. Without thinking, Syo left the area quickly and didn't look back.

"Why was Syo-kun here?" Haruka asked Tomochika and she shrugged.

"Dunno. But he seemed depressed about something." She said then pointed out that Syo was depressed.

"Oh yeah." Haruka mumbled quietly to herself. _Maybe I shouldn't have said that…_ Haruka told herself, feeling guilty a little.

* * *

Finally outside like he wanted to, Syo sat on the grass and he looked up at the sky. Suddenly, his memories with Haruka started flowing back into his head. He grumbled then stood up and walked back inside.

* * *

Haruka and Tomochika went back into their room after they went to see Ren and Masato and when they returned, Haruka sat on her bed, looking up at the ceiling while thinking about Syo and some last minute regrets.

"Haruka, are you okay?" Tomochika asked Haruka as she was brushing her hair.

"I'm okay, just thinking about something." Haruka replied to the question that she was given then sighed.

"Alright then," Tomochika said then walked towards Haruka. "Why don't we take a trip down memory lane."

"Wh-"

"Haru-chan!" Natsuki cut Haruka off when he knocked on the door. "Can I talk to you?"

"Hold on Shinomiya-san!" Haruka yelled out then walked towards the door and opened it. "Do you need something?" She asked him and he nodded.

"Do you know what happened with Syo-chan?" He asked Haruka and she shrugged. "Oh, so you don't know either huh?"

"Why? What happened to him?" Haruka asked, but already knows what happens and feels guilty because she was one who caused this.

Natsuki shrugged at her then sighed. "I'm not sure. But, can you help him, Haru-chan?" He asked her then she held her head. "Did you remember something?" Natsuki asked again and she nodded.

"I just remembered that you would always call me that, and that you thought I was your dog." She told him then smiled.

"Oh! So you remember those things!" He squealed in delight and hugged Haruka.

"S-Shinomiya-san, can you please let go?" Haruka asked Natsuki and he let go of her then she started walking towards the boys dorm. _This is my fault, so I'll fix this! _Haruka thought to herself with some passion and determination as she was walking.

* * *

In a certain room, Syo was laying on his bed and looking at the ceiling and remembered the memories that he spent with Haruka for the last two weeks. Now that those memories have been wasted, all he could feel with a tiny bit of anger, but he felt depressed most of the time.

He heard a knock on the door and when he opened it, he saw Haruka in front of him.

"Why are you here?" Syo asked Haruka and then she suddenly hugged him.

"I'm sorry that I said that I didn't want to see you again. I was still a little scared after I found out that I had amnesia." She apologized.

"Haruka…"

"Other than that," Haruka said then she let go of Syo. "I remembered something on my way here."

"What was it?" Syo asked Haruka, concerned on what she remembered.

"You asked me out, and then we started dating…" She said quietly and then started blushing a little.

After hearing those words, Syo blushed a little then nodded. After that, no one spoke a word but, Syo closed the door and the two sat on Syo's bed while holding hands.

_I hope that the two of us stay like this for a while. _Syo thought to himself as the two of them fell asleep next to each other.

* * *

___Always, always embracing, the fragments that rained into my hands. I already had the strength, to keep smiling to the end…_ I won't cry anymore, I won't cry anymore, I won't cry…

* * *

**A/N: **well, like I said, I ran out of ideas so, I decided to end it after the next chapter along with an epilogue… sorry that most of the chapters got rushed a little, especially the last bit of chapters because I couldn't think of anything. heh, sorry about that and I'll see you later this week.


End file.
